February 29
by janahjean
Summary: All the male robin. Dimension travel. No slash. Nonbeta. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: February 29

By janahjean

Disclaimer: I don't own and company are the property of DC and who knows whoelse and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for **MY** entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1

In _Alicia's...feb 27_

Batman and the priest were discussing about opening a new orphanage when finally the latecomers arrive. Dick look disgusted as he tried to push away the arm that tim is putting on his shoulder.

"What?! You still cant be mad about the fight earlier! I was trying to help you!" Tim said more amuse than angry at dick's antics. He followed that one with a hearty jokerish laugh.

"You let him get away!" Dick getting tired of his brother's jovial tone, with inhumane speed knick tim's adam apple with one of his 'talon'( a mini dagger like thingy for the neophytes) said talon still havent been wipe clean.

"Uh uh ahh." Tim sang with a playful wag of his finger. He gently press the scalpel he have in dick's kidneys.

"Enough." Jason growl as he thump the bible on the table to catch their attention.

Batman is undecided whether to tell jason that what he did is sacrilege or just gape at the changes four years have done to his older brothers.

"We are brothers guys. Please. -tt-" damian pleaded.

Dick soften a bit. He have a hidden soft spot with the youngest after all. Although he doesnt like how the former sacristan ended up taking their father's place and use the mantle to not kill. Disgusting.

"Why are we here again?" Tim asked bored. For the four years he stayed in the wayne manor,he didnt venture under the batcave. Rather he either hang out in the kitchen or his room or out making people smile.

"This." Batman said as he press a button which activate the monitor. "the veil is thin on that other dimension side. We need to toughen it up."

Dick was unimpress. "Jason been doing fine doing that on his own two leap year now. Why should we join the merry crew?"

Batman hesitated a sec. "Father. He is alive on this one."he answer softly.

Dick curse. He didnt want a repeat on seeing jason looking more dead than alive during that one time he made a mistake in sealing a gap in a world where bruce is a super villain.

Tim stop clowning a bit and look hopeful. He remember a dimension where bruce is a playboy prince who love his jokes.

Dick close his eyes. "Okey we will meet here tom at 8pm. In the mean time, we have to prepare for the worst case scenario. So lets get rolling okey." He commanded.

Tim shrugged. He was the optimistic of the batch and so he is just planning to pack his best dress and he is thinking of gag toys and such that could fit in one luggage.

Jason left for upstair after tolerating batman's hug. He wanted to check upstair, or to be honest...he wanted to rest at his own bedroom gadamit. He is okey dress as he is and doesnt care about bringing more weapon and such. Dead is dead after all. He collapse into his bed after removing his boots. And with a whimsical smile, he feel at peace sleeping. He is home. Travelling to exotic places got nothing on his bedroom.

"So." dick said awkwardly after clearing his throat. He idly trace the contour of the batmobile as he look at damian.

Damian shuffled his feet. "Im okey." he assured the oldest seeming to read his mind. "Hows Bludhaven?" He inquire as well to be polite.

"Okey." Dick answer. The silence after that was weird.

Damian angry at this gulf between him and his brother, stalk towards his brother and engulf him in a hug. "I miss you." He cried.

Dick hugged him back. For a moment, it feels like hugging Lord Batman especially if he close his eyes.

"Get a room guys." Tim said as he climb up the stairs and with a cackle,somehow flip the lightswitch off the batcave.

"How can you stand him?!" Followed by "i could kill him for you you know?" Dick was offering.

" he feed me well."

The next day _feb 28_ … It is probably base on a hive mind but the four spend their morning hanging out at the wayne's kitchen catching up on each other lives. Tim without his jester's makeup, look normal for once if you ignore his never-seen-sunlight skin. He was also serious which is a rare occurence. He urge dick to give him more tea. Jason was saying something about his african mission as damian half-heartedly listenDick smoke another cigar despite jason's frown while he serve his brother. A comfortable silence blanket the brothers an hour or so later. Damian played his batarang before he stood up and inform them about checking the machine. Tim offer to help him.

"This is real good" Jason declare as he gobble another pie. Dick look up from cleaning his knife before he tried a piece himself using said knife. "Hmm"

If alfred was there, he is going to be mortified by their lack of sophistication in taste for good food.

That night ...

Dick barely control the urge to throw Jason in the portal when the guy said they have to pray first before they step into the other dimension. He took a deep breathe before he bow his head in prayer. He also grumpily allowed tim to grasp his hand. Tim was swinging his other hand. Batman resisted the urge to hack with a batarang tim's swinging hand in his.

"Stupid clown ." batman was thinking.

The three sigh when tim recklessly went ahead and jump into the portal later.


	2. Chapter 2

An: think of priest jason like the character of n. Wolfwood in "trigun"

Chapter 2

Despite the fact that Jason Todd is a priest, dick give in to the urge of smacking him when the guy suggested that they should pray again in thanksgiving because of a safe trip which last only in secs. While jason nurse his head and throwing scowl at dick, batman damian look around him curiously and tentatively sniff the air.

Tim was on a coughing spree and allow damian to rub his back. "Don't bother batsy. I smell the gotham air and i'm done telling you that this is good guy batman's city." He said between wheeze. He made a mistake earlier of taking a deep breathe and suck all the pollution straight to his lungs

Damian take his words for truth. Tim have a knack in smelling other dimension gotham and can tell right away by the pollution or lack thereof if theres a batman, an evil version of batman, if batman is dead etc by breathing the air itself. Damian is trying but he didnt have the knack.

"Same ops like before." dick decided. There were no opposition the last time they tried the maneuver and tim, being an airhead as he was, had check bruce wayne on that world.

Jason was choking tim that time too especially when Tim thought he probably give the 6 years old bruce phobia with clowns when he take a peek at the wayne's window.

So anyway,"gotcha!" the jester acknowledged with a mock salute. All of them had landed on a roof of a building so it was easy for him to just fire the grapple gun in his assigned direction and with a cackle he disappear.

"Race you!" Damian sang as he tap dick's shoulder. Without waiting, he fire a grapple and disappear as well.

Dick could only scowl.

Jason readjust his bible and press his forehead at dick's. "Try to have fun once in awhile, dickie."

Dick scoffed.

Tim was bored. He is going to go mad -excuse me, madder out of sheer boredom. He giggles as he sang nursery songs to passed the time. He wonder if he should change his dyed green hair to violet or something… He give out a girlish scream when a batarang fly out of nowhere and almost hit him in his flip flops.

"Ruin mah vacay have ya batsy?!" he yelled as he whipped out his scalpels and face the batman of this world with growing excitement. "Finally," he thought.

Batman paused for a bit sensing something off with the joker. The costume is a hawaiian shirt complete with shorts and flipflop for once. And somehow he looks younger. "Maybe i should asked for his dermatologist's number?" Brucie thought. He was done thinking when the guy with a white face and green hair charge.

Robin-damian gape at Priest Jason in utter shock. Red Hood did something better, he remove his helmet, rub it for a bit, squint at priest jason for awhile before he put on his helmet again.

Jason Priest offered robin!damian and his oh-god-dont-let-my-brother-see-this-doppelganger a good natured smile. He is at the wayne tower finally done in reinforcing the barrier when these two arrive. So he is pretry much cool with the interruption.

"Red Hood please stop making him smile!" Damian robin pleaded.

"Ill attack him heads on. You hit him in the back." Damian robin decided a course of action.

"Heck! Im not going to fight a priest, demon brat!" Red hood retorted. The garb reminded him that he really have to go to mass this sunday.

Damian give him a look. "Fine." He then turn to his enemy."Im so going to enjoy hitting your face, Father." with that he charge at the visitor.

"Omg. He is so cool." Red Hood thought later as the other Jason keep his cool while the demon brat attack him. So far, priest jason continue to remain evading damian's blow and he once or twice diverse the punch and kick to the side.

"Robin. not goin to hurt you." Jason priest pleaded.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Damian yelled, really wanting to punch him now.

Jason priest sigh. "Time for exorcism." He thought as he intone a string of words in latin and somehow a huge silhouette of a covered cross sprout between him and the brat.

Robin thinks he broke his nose when the cross appeared out of nowhere and he run nose first to it.

Jason priest flick the cover away to reveal a cross and with another flick, he show that it is a weapon of mass destruction. " ." he yelled as he aim the weapon at the brat.

"Oh sht." Red Hood screamed as he run towards his brother.

Talon!dick got distracted in keeping an eye on red robin when the explosion at the wayne tower catch his attention.

"Jason." He realized the culprit immediately knowing that brand of insanity when his brother reveal his trump weapon especially when he reach the end of his patience.

Red Robin didnt want to know how The happy-go-lucky-dick turn to this oh-so-serious-soldier dick who had been shaking his head for a long while now that red robin suspect he probly have earache or something. He wasnt aware that dick really have a hard time wrapping his head upon seeing an actually sane, well-adjusted Tim facing him.

Red Robin was happy for the distraction, he have trouble avoiding dick's attack especially since the guy doesn't have a no-kill policy rule seemed like. He should have known anyway since the guy's costume almost screamed military. Combat boots, military fatigue pants, a tshirt with belt that overlap it filled with bullets and knives.

Red Robin decided for a smoke bomb.

Much much later...

"I apologized." Batman-damian said with embarrassment as Nightwing shamelessly piggy back behind him. He arrived just before Damian!robin could scream himself hoarse as he shake talon!dick for answer. "i got into a is real lame crimefighter." he added considering he spend most of it trying to unstuck nightwing off his body,the moment nightwing realize it is damian all grown up in the suit.

"What?! No he is not- mean, yeah he is lame." Robin protested at first considering he was fond of nightwing but realizing that he doesnt want to acknowledge it, he hastily backtrack.

Nightwing give him a hurt look. Talon-dick studied his doppelganger and fume at the costume.

"Hey where is my double?!"tim realized.

"Darn. Oh holy crap! Batman is missing!" Nightwing said as he hastily grab for a grapple gun. His brothers and their duplicates chase after him.

"Hehehhe." Jester!tim was giggling when he ended up failing to bring batman to his knees. The ironic poise was delicious coz it brought to mind the sculpture of "pieta". Batman is just about ready to break his spine when-

"Dad!No!" Both dick yelled. (Hey score one for family love)

"Ruined...mah...fun..will you…" Jester!tim would have pout if he could. He settle with a wheezing chortling out of breathe sarcasm instead.

He rolled his eyes at batman. "Hi dad." he greeted his father with warm chocolate brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside the batcave...

"He is taller than you."

"You are taller than me. I…" bruce wayne echoed in a daze as he look up at other dimension Damian Wayne.

"Alright baby brother! Your muscles have muscles." Dick grayson decided not to think too much of his version in alicia and instead focus his attention on there version of damian instead.

"Your statement is not making any sense. -tt-" both damian remark annoyed.

Meanwhile, Talon!Dick is getting warmer to Jason todd especially as they get into a heated discussion about guns vs knives.

jester!tim was tired of trying to impress the butler with his tricks in juggling sharp objects and made the stoic old man smile and so he sauntered over towards talon!dick and will try to goad him and this rebel version of priest!jason into a fistfight.

"Uh," tim couldnt wrap his head on the idea of jason being a priest and so imitating his pesky brother's *coughdickcough* move, he began to poke and pinched priest!jason.

Priest!jason quirk an eyebrow at tim's antic before he swatted the guy halfheartedly when it starts becoming irritating.

"Can you take off your cowl?!" Small damian demanded at his older counterpart. Curious how he will look in the far future.

bat!damian comply despite being put off at the rudeness of the kid. He remove the cowl and grin shyly at his dad whom he havent seen for several years.

Dick grab his chest and weep. "My baby." He wailed as he hug grownup damian like a hundred time.

Robin getting sick of how corny dick get just mumbled about being right in disappointment that his dad is smaller compared to grownup him and left for upstair .

Bruce couldnt help but smile back at damian's endearing shy smile. He is very please at this damian who 90% look like him. "So, do you have a wife or girlfriend at home?" He tease.

"Dad!" Damian squeeked embarass.

Later…

"You dont know how to cook." talon!Dick echoed flatly Bruce's words. He grip his fork tightly in vexation. "Do you know how long i was waiting to taste my dad's cooking?!" He yelled.

They were in the kitchen, so it was easy for red hood to push a plate towards talon!dick. "Feel free to eat poison." He chortled.

Bruce rub his nape sheepishly.

"Theres no way Bruce in your world can cook like Alfred." tim said in a matter of fact tone. He swat jester!tim's hand when his mirror image decided to grab a cookie from a plate that he is holding.

As a general rule, noone is allowed to be in costume while inside the manor. The visitors didnt know this but upon seeing how the guys disappear into the changing rooms and came back dress casually, they change after them with clothes provided by their doppelganger. (Bruce having to provide batman!damian)red hood and the rest was snickering at father jason's expression of dismay at his new clothes.

"Try it." tim urge silently praying that alfred is too busy in washing the laundry of their quest to note that he had serve the cookies before he could serve them himself.

Jester!tim was the first to try. His usual glowing light brown eyes fix at tim before he swallowed a bite. Then he freeze with a betrayed look in his eyes before he fainted.

"You killed my brother!" Jason priest screeched as he jump towards tim with rage.

Jester!tim was snickering as he did an army crawl away from the royal rumble above him. It is like a battle to end battle. His progress was cut off by a pair of solid black shoe and he look up when someone cleared his throat.

Jester!tim swallowed hard especialy at the butler glare aiming at him. "Aw" he whimpered when Alfred pick him up by the ear.

Everyone was cleaning the kitchen later with Alfred supervising them.

"No way!" Jason Priest bark in amazement that night as they all gather in circle sitting down on the bat cave floor. They were playing a get to know each other game and they all raised their hand except bruce wayne when talon!dick asked if they know how to cook.

Bruce shot his ten year old a lookof betrayal. "Even you dami?" He asked

"Dad i either have to learn to cook or resort to cannibalism in the boy scout camp -tt-." robin cried. Theyre supposed to be still on patrol but they turn early after meeting their doppelganger so now theyre in their pjs.

"your turn," nightwing said giddy with happiness with all these camaraderie. He poke tim.

"So who have killed before?" Tim asked absentmindedly as he blow the dirt off the device he is trying to fix. It was eerie how the jester handed him things before he could ask for them.

red Hood quickly raise his hand with pride. "What?!" He cried seeing disapproving frown from his dimension's side of the family. The rest -some sheepishly and others slowly raise their hands as well.

They gape at Bruce who again didnt raise a hand. Bruce frown back at them disappointed.

"My turn," he growl. "Okey so uhm who have sleep with a woman?" (He asked this because he is getting tired of being pick on?)

"Bruce!" Nightwing scolded, he throw his father a glare while he desperately tried to cover **both damian's ears**.

Nobody raised a hand except him. It is bruce turn to gape at his children who couldnt look at him or at each other. Small damian laugh since both version of jason have the reddest blush.

Later

"What are you doing here?" Alfred flick on the lampshade beside his bed when he heard a throat clearing by the foot of his bed.

Bruce who was hugging his favorite softest pillow grumpily whine about his bedroom overtaken by his kids who had decided an impromptou sleepover.

Alfred sigh and motion for Bruce to tuck in.

"Night Alfred."

An:tomorrow ill be travelling back to banate and mind the family business which will either kill my writing mood or kill me...we will see... 


	4. epilogue

Epilogue

Talon!Dick was about done punching the bag and he is unwrapping his bandages when Nightwing shows up. "cool beard." nightwing remark like a hundred times now.

talon!dick grunted in acknowledgement. He was the only one sporting a beard and so tolerated everybody trying to pet(everyone) and comb it(bruce's) "What are you doing here fly boy?" He asked as he took a drink.

"Gonna fly." Nightwing responded as he pointed at the gym equipment. Talon!dick was secretly impress at how numerous the acrobatic equipment the cave held.

"So how many times do you practice anyway?" Nightwing asked as soon as his warm up is done and he is about to do his set.

"Im okey as long as noone see it." Talon!dick confess. He didnt mind being open with his doppelganger.

"So that means every morning huh?!" dick said slyly.

At talon's reluctant "well not exactly every morning coz sometimes i went out of bludhaven and have mission"

nightwing laugh. " come one, let me see what you got!" He challenged before he took off and fly.

Meanwhile …

"Well you at least pretend to feel remorseful with what you did?!" jason priest wanted to bang his head on concrete upon hearing Red Hood's spree of murder.

"What?!" For a minute red hood look startled from reminiscin. Unlike the oldest, the two jasons have occupied the living room and they defended it well from invasion that Bruce calmly get out of the house thru the 2nd floor window. "No way! You think this is a confession?! Its not! Im telling everyone." Red hood yelled.

Jason priest rolled his eyes. "Well you better confess to me. Better me than in crime alley." He smirk as jason paled. "Glad to know that the old hound is alive in this dimension." Jason priest thought.

In the bathroom upstair…

"It stings." Jester!tim whine as Tim dyed his hair back to his natural black.

"Shuddap. We cant troll them with your hair green timothy!" Tim said in a monotone voice.

Jester tim cheer up immediately. He caught tim's eyes in the mirror and both cackle evilly suddenly.

Bruce somewhere else suddenly experience goosebumps.

Robin damian glare at his grownup self unlike his counterparts he dont want to spend more time than needed bonding with his other self. "so," he pushed away the glass of milk grownup dami handed to him, "can i go now?"

The grownups thought it was hilarious to stick big dami in babysitting duty especially since robin damian insist that he can take care of himself. Himself! Geddit? That joke was still funny even now.

It was weird seeing himself reading a newspaper and a him that could fit into Bruce's clothes. Or a him that could smile easily at tim and jason, the two robins who are unworthy. "Lets go buddy." big damian said as he carefully fold the newspaper exactly how bruce wayne do it.

"Huh?!" damian small blink at him.

"Either you will go downstair and practice swordmanship but i dunno bout you but it feels like a nice day for the zoo." damian said casually forcing not to smile as his evil younger version tried desperately to maintain his cool bratty attitude. "And i dunno maybe draw them too."

That seals it for Damian jr. He fled screaming for the butler. "Pennyworth, wheres my snoopy tshirt and my teenage mutant ninja turtle snickerssss?!"

Damian Sr smile pleased that theres an actual 10 year old behind the mature mask of damian.

That evening…

Both Timmy cling onto batman as both jasons and dicks give them scathing looks. The only reason why the timmys survived is because batman and the dammis find the prank hilarious. Batman was snickering while trying to dispel his last words of advise to the otherworlder. big damian was desperately trying to soak it like a dying plant who needs water. Robin per usual take his father's words like it is the gospel. Both timmys and dicks eyes glazed over at the longwinded sermon. Somehow jason priest is supporting red hood who had felt asleep during the thirty minute mark.

They ignore some gang members who pretended to sleep to avoid another beating and they pointedly pretend not to hear others who are screaming to be taken in the hospital-like several minutes ago! As some sort of farewell party, batman decided that now is a good time to entrap all the gangs in one warehouse after implementing a protocol he made as match malone. The cleanup was beautiful as the brothers work by partners to bring the gangs and their leaders down.

Talon!dick in a desperate bid to stop the sermon short so as he can go home and kill people properly hug freeze. "Not while in my costume dickhead." he growl as he slap his oldest upside down in the head. Dick moaned.

Batman sigh realizing that it is getting late. "Come on lets get you guys home." He said as he produce his grapple gun.

Later…

"Finally!" Talon!dick yelled happily when he step out of the portal and find himself back home.

Damian just look sad.

Jason priest was wondering why tim is trying to escape.

"Daddy!" Red Robin yelled. He weep.

The trio look alarmed "sht." Jason priest curse, realizing that he grab the wrong tim when the portal open.

Jester!tim still sporting the identical red robin suit wonder how long can he pretend to be red robin before the family caught on. He giggle as he throw a grapple gun and follow his new family.

Fin

An: give self a pat in the back for the first open ending type of fan fic. Im now in banate, iloilo...


End file.
